A Grim Future
by JFrost
Summary: Serena is captured and believed to be dead. Three years later Darien is faced with re-taking the throne. Can he survive the stress without her? Even the moon seems to be suffering without her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A GRIM FUTURE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: This is another story I wrote many years ago and posted on the site that has recently shut down. It is my earlier writing, so it's a little disjointed, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's not exactly the happiest story on the planet, but the ending will look up I hope!

It hurt that was the only thing going through her mind as it felt like her life was quickly draining out of her. She could feel the blood soaking her, but it compared nothing with the dulling throb that constantly beat at her side. Her long golden hair pooled around her on the ground. She was on her hands and knees, looking down at the spreading blood that seeped into her hair. Her mind screamed at her, but she somehow new that this was it.

She looked up at them now, seeing them still pounding as hard as they could on the barrier that blocked her from them. They were screaming, but she couldn't hear them anymore. All she could hear was the pounding of her heat as it tried to keep up with her loss of blood. She had tears running down her face she knew, but it didn't matter. She still saw the look of horror that passed across his face, her only love, and she knew that it was finished, but she wouldn't go out weak.

Beyond all possibilities, she stood up, to weak to even see straight anymore. She straightened her back and looked towards the demon, the man that stood smiling at her knowing that he had won. The fight was over, but she wasn't going to simply give up while she was still breathing. And so he saw that, for he raised his eyebrows and his smile faded and his face changed into a picture of admiration. Something changed then, when he was looking at her, and an idea formed in his mind.

He walked towards her, she couldn't even raise an arm to block herself. Her face was pale and her body almost covered in her own blood. She could feel it still dripping from her arm, from her side and from her head. She could feel her head sway as the light around her brightened to white. He took his sword in his hand, and in one final swoop, she was on the ground again, with no hope of getting up again.

But it didn't stop there. The man looked at her companions, the ones who were trapped outside the barrier that he had created to hold them. He was only after this one, the powerful one. He leaned over her carefully, still looking at them with daggers in his eyes. He lifted her body, taking the almost dead girl in his arms and giving a cocky smile to the man that he was sure was her lover. He could see the other man seethe in rage. He concentrated for a moment, and then he disappeared from their world, and back to his with his new prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A GRIM FUTURE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: This is another story I wrote many years ago and posted on the site that has recently shut down. It is my earlier writing, so it's a little disjointed, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's not exactly the happiest story on the planet, but the ending will look up I hope!

_Darien stepped out onto the familiar ground, seeing the battle already beginning in the way he knew that it had been. He ran to them, but again was constantly stopped by fighting yomas. He could hear her cried, his love in pain. The anger ripped through him, and he fought savagely to get to her._

_They were all there, all the scouts. He ran as fast as he could when he saw one of the go down, they were all injured. They couldn't protect her._

_He could see her fighting for her life, against the one man that they had been fighting for almost a year. He was cheating, using other yomas to attack her when she was facing him, so that she was weakening while he wasn't. He was a coward._

_Then something happened, and a white light shot through the area, and dread filled Darien's body. He was next to the other scouts then; they all got up and followed him. The yoma were all gone, but there was something else._

_They hit it all at once, the invisible wall that was waiting for them, stopping them from helping their princess. They all started screaming, trying to find a way to her. She was fighting for her life, and it seemed like she was winning for awhile._

_Darien saw it first, the dark energy that the man was hiding from her, but he was too late to warn Serena about it. It hit her before she could even see it, and it sent her flying away. But she got up again, to be hit by another, and another, and then she dodged one._

_By now she was bleeding from may places, and she was tiring out. She ran at him, hitting him hard in the face, then the stomach, but he just kept coming back. And that's when he brought out the sword._

_He seemed to grab it from the air, taking it suddenly and slashing her across the stomach._

_Darien and all the girls gasped as it happened, and then panic was starting to set it. She wasn't going to make it. _

_Serena got up again, but he swung his sword, catching her across the back in a fierce blow, then again across her side._

_This time she didn't get up. She pulled herself up to her hands and knees, but she seemed to be ready to pass out at any moment. Everything seemed to slow down, her blood making drip sounds as it quickly pooled around her from every cut she had, staining her hair that was lying around her on the ground. And she looked up at him, locking eyes._

_Darien saw the look in her eyes, of both determination and hopeless destruction. She knew that this was it, and she wasn't afraid. There was nothing even resembling fear in her eyes, nor even shock. She was calm, collected, but sure that this was it._

_Darien saw the man move again behind her, ready to strike, and horror crosses his face. He looked at Serena, and she slowly pushed herself up, something that was impossible considering the shape that she was in. She faced him, with a straight back. He could only imagine the look in her face._

_They all saw his look change, his whole face portrayed astonishment and respect. He obviously expected her to go down easily and without much effort. She had fought bravely, and now she was up again, ready for more._

_Darien held his breath as the man moved and in slow motion and smashed her down. It was the end. But it wasn't, for the man leaned over her, looking right at him. Darien could feel the rage rise up within him as he thought about what he was thinking. He tried desperately to get to her, but the man lifted her in his arms, and then they were both gone. Not only had he taken her from his life, he had taken her body to. The injury was complete._

Darien woke up suddenly, whipping himself into a sitting position. He could feel that his body was wet with sweat, but he tried desperately to calm his breathing. Amy walked in right then.

"Darien, are you alright?" She asked rushing up to him. "We heard you call out from the living room."

Darien looked at the blue haired girl with wide afraid eyes. "Just another dream." He said, swinging his legs over the bed and putting his head in his hands.

Amy nodded and sat beside him. "You've been having bad dreams a lot lately." She said, knowing what they were about even if he had never told any of them. "Why do you think that is?"

Darien knew that Amy and the other girls knew what the dreams were about, but he still didn't like talking about them. It had been almost three years now, since that night when they had all lost the one person they loved the most. The dreams plagued him, but he didn't try to rid himself of them, for he felt that it was nothing compared to the suffering she had gone through in those last moments.

"Well, you know that we're here if you need to talk about them." Amy said getting up again. "You should get some water and stretch out to relax yourself. I don't think you'll ever get back to sleep unless you relieve some tension." She walked quietly out of the room.

Darien stood up and walked towards his balcony. This was his house, but the girls had all moved in one by one. When he had been discovered as the prince of the earth by the rest of the world, they had given him his inheritance, and it was more than he would ever ask for. He wasn't ruling yet, but everyone seemed content that he was simply found, and they were leaving him alone with the pressures for now.

He rubbed his hand through his black hair. He had let it grow out a little more, and it was now slightly shaggy but still seemed impossible shiny and neat. His bangs still hung loosely in his eyes, and the back was perfectly straight and uneven which was how he wore it now. His stormy blue eyes were still like looking into the ocean, but now they always seemed tired and drawn out.

He had grown in the last few years, something he thought he was finished with before but it seemed that he was wrong. He was an inch taller since that day three years ago, and he had thinned out a lot more. He was always thin, but now he was pushing it. It wasn't that he always watched his figure or anything, he just never felt like eating. He worked out constantly in one way or another, but only because it gave him something to do to get his mind off things. He was stronger, faster and a whole lot quieter than he had been when Serena had been alive, and that worried his friends.

He knew that they worried about him, and he could always see through their little tricks. Lita was always bringing him things to eat and saying, 'I made this for the children's hospital, try one and tell me if they're good.' Now, she did cook things for the kids, but not as often as she had him trying things.

Mina tried to cheer him up, always inviting him with her and Andrew to go to a movie or something, but he was never interested. The last thing he wanted to see was two people ending up happily ever after. That wasn't apart of his life and he wasn't big into make-believe.

Raye trained with him sometimes, making sure that there was always someone with him. They all expected him to fall over at any moment, because he really was wearing himself out, and even he knew that. He threw himself into his responsibilities as the prince, and then made sure that he was always doing something when he was able to rest. He never stopped working or studying, he didn't want to for the simple reason that that was the time he thought about Serena, and he didn't want to.

His whole chest hurt when he thought about her, and even now he could see her face before she had died. She had been so brave, so unlike the girl he had fallen in love with. Serena would have cried, would have showed the world what she was feeling. He had always considered that a good thing. When she cried he always knew he needed to cheer her up. But this time, he knew that no matter what, he would never be able to make her laugh again. She knew that she was going to die, and she didn't flinch. She looked into deaths eye, and didn't tremble in fear.

Darien stepped out onto the balcony and immediately felt the cold air fly around his naked chest. He was wearing only some light shorts. He felt the cold, but it didn't mean anything to him. He looked up into the clear sky, each star shimmering slightly next to the intense light of the moon. He slightly noted that the moon had looked dull ever since Serena had died, but tonight it looked brighter.

He stayed out on the balcony for almost an hour before going back inside. It was the middle of the night, even later, and he couldn't even think about going back to sleep. The night was over for him, so he started his day.

The girls all sat on the couches together talking softly. They weren't tired, just worried.

"If we don't do something, we may lose him to." Lita said trying not to raise her voice.

"We've tried everything Lita, and we can't even get him to eat. I don't know what you want us to do anymore." Mina said. "I couldn't stand loosing him, and I know that Serena would have been mad with us if we did, but he doesn't even listen anymore."

"He blames himself." Amy said.

"We all blame ourselves." Raye retorted.

"He's so skinny." Lita said. "I don't think it's healthy to be that thin."

"Well, he's strong enough to take care of himself." Raye said. "Listen guys, I know that we have to try and get through to him, but I really don't see how. We've been trying for almost three years, and when you think about it he's better than he was back then."

"But he's having the dreams again." Amy said.

"That's a battle he's fighting with himself." Raye said. "I think that all we can do is make him realize that we're here for him, and we've been through the same thing he has. We've lost her to, and maybe she wasn't our soul mate or anything, but she was our friend and princess. We loved her just as much as him." Raye was crying, but stubbornly trying to hold back her tears.

They stopped talking when Dariens' door opened and he walked out wearing nothing but pants. His muscular tone chest and waist would make any girl want him.

He walked past them without saying anything or even looking at them and into the kitchen. It was a big kitchen, and his actions were visible from the living room. He got a bottle of water from the huge silver fridge, and then he walked back into the living room and towards the wall of windows.

He looked out silently over the city while drinking his water. The girls watched him, every movement.

When he raised the bottle to his lips, the muscles in his back moved and shifted with the movement. The scar on his back moved with them. They all remembered how he got that scar, and it made them shutter. They all looked away.

Darien turned around to face them.

"I'm going for a walk." He said simply, walking back into his room.

"Should someone go with him?" Amy asked.

"I'll go." Lita said. "I need to get out for awhile anyway.

Darien came back out of his room, dressed mainly in black. He had straight black pants on and a black dress shirt. Then he wore his long black jacket that went all the way past his knees. He didn't seem phased when Lita followed him out of the house, just kept walking.

Darien walked a long way, and he knew that Lita was going to get tired soon. He walked through the night, often blending in to the shadows cast by all the trees. He knew where he was going, and nothing would stop him from getting there.

Lita walked with him, knowing where he was going and knowing that it was a long way. She readied herself for it, forcing herself not to get tired.

Darien slowed when he got there, and Lita stopped somewhat behind him. She simply watched him as he took slow exaggerated steps into the area. He stood in the middle of it all for a few minutes then moved to pick a solitary rose. He brought it to his nose and softly brought in its cent.

"You know, you have your own rose gardens back at the house." Lita said quietly. She knew why he came here, she just wanted him to say it. For some reason, she thought it would be better for him to talk about it.

"I know." He said simply, and then turned to her. "You won't walk in this area." He said.

Lita nodded. "For the same reason that you do." They looked at each other.

"Why do you want me to talk about it so much?" Darien asked softly. His voice was barely above a whisper the few times he spoke, but in the silence of the night, it was loud enough.

"We want to know what you're thinking, so we can help you." She said. "Why?" He asked.

Lita tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She knew why he didn't want to talk about her, she hated it to. It just made her remember that she had failed her, that she didn't do her duty and protect her. "Because." She looked away and faltered, then faced him again. "Serena would have asked us to." She said in a choked voice.

Darien nodded after a few moments of silence, and then turned back to the rose in his hand. He held it loosely, and then walked quickly out of the rose gardens and towards the waters of the lake. Lita followed him and watched him as he gently placed the rose so that it floated in the water. The breeze carried it away from him, and it floated peacefully out into the middle of the lake, where the moon glowed around it and made it so that they could both see it.

They watched it for almost an hour, not talking to one another anymore. They just thought together, about the one thing that meant everything to them, and the one thing that they didn't have anymore. She was dead.

She walked slowly, trying her hardest to hold herself up through her pain. The guard behind her poked her dangerously in the back, forcing her to keep moving. Once again, she could feel her own blood dripping slowly from the gash on her right arm that she had just received. She also had the blood of the monster she had just beaten wiped across her face and stomach. She was breathing hard, her body aching from many fights and many wins. She never wanted to fight in this sick game, but if she didn't, the other would kill her.

She was lead into the familiar hallway that connected to the small cell that she was now prisoner to. She didn't fight it anymore, just walked into it while the guards locked it behind her.

She sat in the corner, leaning her back heavily against the cold cement wall. Her head swam, her mind rushing around the fight she had just been in, the monster she had just killed. She added him to the long list of monsters she had already killed.

They hadn't started her fighting, only after she had lived through the torture. They had done everything to her. At first she had thought she would die, but she kept fighting against it. The slashes from the battle that had brought her here long healed, having left long scars on her otherwise smooth skin.

She could see herself sometimes, in the long mirror that stood just outside her cell, in the only place the door had bars. She always glanced at herself when they took her out of the cell.

There were some major changes, and one was that she was a scarecrow. They didn't give her much food, so she had lost the little bit of meet she had on her body. But she had also developed and toned her muscles. Her bare stomach was tight and hard, and her arms were toned. Her legs were strong even though they looked as thin as toothpicks. Her skin was very dark, having spent many hours doing labour in the hot sun. She had scars on various places on her body, and now showed off some more bruises and cuts.

The most obvious change though, came in the form of black tattoo markings that had been a form of torture during her first days here. They had drawn on her in the darkest black ink, permanently scaring her with the memory of this place. The markings started high on her neck and trailed down the right side under here ear. They split at her right shoulder, and one trailed down her back as the other came onto her right arm and stopped just below her elbow. They were simply designs of some sort, maybe even some sort of writing, but it didn't matter all that much.

Serena ran her hands shakily through her short hair, another thing they had changed. They had cut all her hair off two years ago, making her completely bald. But it had started growing back and now stood out unevenly around her. She sometimes kept it short, because it helped her stay alive during a battle.

At that moment, her door opened again, and the person she hated the most walked in.

"Good morning my dear." He said smiling down at her. "That was a most impressive fight. I honestly didn't think you would be able to beat that one, but you surprise me again." Valder said, the man who had taken her from her home to begin with, and brought her here.

Serena didn't say anything to him, just looked away as she usually did. There was nobody that she hated more than him, nobody.

"What, nothing to say to me. That's a shame. I'm afraid that you're not done for the day, we have something that we need to do to you." A guard came in and grabbed Serena roughly by her injured arm and dragged her up. She didn't cry out.

She was dragged again through the hallways and towards the fighting ring. She didn't have the strength left to fight again. But that wasn't her choice. They put her in the ring.

This was a form of entertainment for them. There were hundreds of them, cheering and booing at her. They always watched, and laughed at the person who lost. It reminded her of the old gladiator times, when this was the entertainment.

Three men walked into the ring from the other side and her spirits dropped even more. She had to fight all three of them, and they were all armed while she had nothing but her hands to fight with. This would not be the day that she died.

She couldn't take it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A GRIM FUTURE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: This is another story I wrote many years ago and posted on the site that has recently shut down. It is my earlier writing, so it's a little disjointed, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's not exactly the happiest story on the planet, but the ending will look up I hope!

When they were dragging her out of the room, she pretended to be too weak to even stay awake. Valder wasn't with them, only two guards carried her back. She waited until they rounded the corned. At the end of this hallway there was a door. That door was guarded by two men outside, but other than that, it was the weakest point in this whole fortress. She waited until they were almost there, but before they rounded the corner to the next hallway where five other guards stood waiting.

At the right moment, Serena swung a leg around, tripping the first guard. She was up and pushed the second guard as hard as she so that he hit the wall with his head and fell unconscious.

The next part was harder. She threw all her weight into the door and it smashed open, alerting all the other guards. She ducked as an arm swung around to hit her and kicked at a guard's knee making him fall heavily to the ground. The other guard got hit hard in a place where every man holds his weakness, and he also went down. With that done in seconds, the other guards hadn't come yet. So Serena bolted.

She ran until her legs couldn't move anymore, and then she ran some more. At first she could hear them behind her, but their voices faded as she sprinted into the forest that surrounded this place. She ran until her chest was going to collapse, and her heart would burst. That was probably why she didn't see the drop until she was falling down it.

She hit the water like a ton of bricks, although weighing much less. The cold water surrounded her, and at first she was panicked, then she realized what had happened and pushed herself to the surface.

She quickly realized that they would see her here and so she started swimming quickly in another direction. The water was moving along with her quickly, so the going was easy enough. She covered a great distance in little time. When the rapids hit, she quickly swam to the edge and pulled herself out. The little bit of clothes that she was wearing were wet, and combined with the cold air she was sure to freeze, so she kept moving. She didn't stop, until she dropped, to tired to even breathe. She had travelled for hours, and her body wouldn't let her go anymore. That was the end.

Darien sat at the round table, the men surrounding him all talking at once. This was an annual meeting that the elders of the world had been having to keep things under control until the day the royalty returned. Now that Darien was here, he had been asked to join them.

They were fighting about something, and that something was what should be done with Dariens position. Some of them said that he should start taking on responsibilities, others said that it was too soon to simply tell people that they had to obey him.

"People adapt to situations, they will get used to him being ruler." One man said.

"We must give them time; you don't want a riot on your hands." Another one said.

"If we place him fully on the throne so quickly, they people will feel trapped."

"He is their prince; they will love him as they did so long ago. A riot only happens when someone you don't want is placed in power. Darien is the prince."

"That doesn't mean that people automatically want him to rule, they have to know that he's there for them and not for himself."

"Listen everybody; we need to start fixing this earth. Darien has the power to do that and the people know that. Why would they hesitate in having that placed over the earth?"

"Because they didn't choose it."

The fight was getting heated, and Darien was just sitting back and watching it. He didn't realise the dilemma that these people thought they had with him. It didn't make sense, and he himself saw an easy enough answer.

"Your highness, what is your thoughts?" One man asked seeing that Darien was staying out of the fight for a reason. All the men at the table stopped talking and turned towards him. He had not yet said one word.

Darien looked at them all, and then stood up. "I myself would simply ask the people what they wanted." He said easily enough, like it had been an obvious answer. "If you will excuse me." The whole table stood as Darien walked away from the table and then sat down when he was out of the door. They all looked at one another, thinking how they hadn't though about that. A poll was easy enough to take, and the results would be in fast enough so that everyone was satisfied. They discussion turned to that.

The next few days every paper held a picture of Darien and the heading that corresponded with the dispute at hand. Everyone was informed at the poll that was taking place, and there was not one person in the land who didn't vote during the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A GRIM FUTURE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: This is another story I wrote many years ago and posted on the site that has recently shut down. It is my earlier writing, so it's a little disjointed, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's not exactly the happiest story on the planet, but the ending will look up I hope!

Darien walked down the busy streets one morning. The people walking to work saw him, and most recognised him, but most were to shy to approach him. He just walk by them, among them. Sometimes their stares were a little much, but he just got used to it.

But then he heard the camera click and saw the flash before him. That was the reporter who always seemed to find him. He imagined this was like being a movie star, only far worse, for what he did affected the whole world.

"You're highness, what are your thoughts on this poll and what do you think the outcome will be?"

"Your highness, why did you think a poll was necessary?"

Darien looked at them all standing with cameras in his face and questions shooting out at him. He had learned that avoiding them only caused trouble and made him look like he was trying to keep a secret. He stood up on the steps of the building beside him and looked down at all of them so they could all see him.

"I do not have the right to do anything that would affect the people without having their say in it. This poll is to give everyone a change to say what they think should be done about me coming into power, nothing more." He said calmly. He stood straight, his black hair covering his blues eyes every so often in the cold breeze.

"What do you think the outcome will be?"

"I do not pretend to know what it might be." He said.

"Was it your idea to have the poll?"

"We had a meeting about it." He said, not wanting to sound like he thought himself high above everyone and taking ideas, even though it had been his idea.

"Will you take a poll for every decision?"

"I will take a poll of some kind for every decision that in any way disrupts the peoples way of living. It is not for me to tell them what to do, only guide them to do the right thing." Darien heard more questions poor out to him, but he raised one hand to quiet them. "Please, I will not answer any more questions right now. Whatever the outcome of this poll, it will be acknowledged. I will not take my place as your leader until you as the people are ready for me to do so. I have no wish to force anything upon any of you. That is all I'm prepared to say at the moment." He said, then stepped off the step and walked away.

They followed him for awhile, still asking questions, but they were satisfied with his speech and soon left him alone.

The next day all the papers again had his picture on the front cover, this time taken during that speech. The headlines read things like, 'A true leader of the people', and 'Prince Darien: One of our own.' It seemed that what he had said had been good, for people were starting to trust him.

Darien looked at his picture on the paper as it sat before him at the breakfast table. All the girls were there, and Raye had been the one to bring it to him. Darien studied his face. He looked, tired.

"Do I always look this tired?" He asked.

The girls all stopped their talking and looked at him, with half features of surprise and shock.

"Ah, actually, yeah you do." Lita said. "But it's not that you look bad or anything, just like you've always been up all night." She said trying to seem like she wasn't nagging him.

Darien nodded. "That's usually because I have." He said sighing. "I didn't realize my hair was so long." He said.

"You're acting like this is the first time you've seen your picture in the paper." Amy said.

Darien looked at her. "It's the first time I've really looked." He said. This was the most he had spoken to the girls in years, so they were all listening intently to him. "If Serena were here, I don't think she'd recognize me." He said this last thing very quietly, so that if the girls hadn't been listening, they might not have heard. But they did.

Nobody knew what to say to him then, they just looked at one another. He still hadn't eaten anything, and it didn't look like his comment was going to make him.

Darien folded the paper and pushed it away from him. "The polls come in today, and they're going to announce the outcome tonight at a meeting." He got up and walked towards the window like he always seemed to be doing.

"Do you think that you're going to be in favour with the people?" Mina asked.

"Well, if they're looking at the papers as any kind of clue, I'd say yeah." Lita said.

"I haven't really spent much time thinking about it." Darien said.

"I don't believe you." Amy said, causing everyone to look at her.

Darien smiled slightly, the first time that he had come anywhere near a smile in a lone time. "You're right." He said honestly. "But I haven't thought about what the outcome would be, only what I would do in either situation."

"What would you do?" Raye asked.

"If they wanted me, I would start my responsibilities towards them. If not, then I'll just do what I can from where I stand. No matter what they want of me, I'll always be doing my job in some way. I just have to make them see that I can do more for them if they acknowledge me as their leader." Darien said evenly.

"Well, I would vote for you." Mina said easily.

Darien almost smiled again. "Well thank you Mina, that means a lot to me." He said. He picked up his suit jacket from the end of the chair. "I should really get going now or I'm going to be late. I'll see you guys around." They all called out goodbye as he walked calmly out of the room.

His pace was slow and steady as he walked, and his posture was tall and straight. He was still a very handsome man, even more so than before. His longer hair agreed with him, and his mysterious blue eyes still glowed. His high cheekbones were prominent, and stood out even more now that he had lost all that weight. If he ever did smile, he would reveal a set of perfectly white straight teeth featured by a beautiful smile. But the last person he had allowed seeing that, was no longer living.

Serena woke heavily, feeling like a great weight was sitting on her. Her chest felt heavy and her breathing was horse. She felt cold all over, although she was aware that she was wrapped in a blanket.

She opened her eyes slowly, letting her splitting headache dull slightly in the dim light. She was lying in a bed, in someone's bed. As she was looking around the door opened.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake." A woman said eagerly. She ran to her, putting her hand on her forehead and felling her temperature. "How are you feeling dear?" She asked.

Serena could only moan.

"Oh well, it will get better. You know, you're lucky we found you. You were almost dead, and you've been asleep for almost a week. The doctor said you had to eat something the moment you awoke, although he said that you probably wouldn't ever be able to eat very much. You were almost frozen in that forest. Thank god we were going through that way, because we weren't going to."

Serena looked at this woman. She had a kind face and her eyes were a deep brown. She had red hair and it framed her round face. She bustled about, trying to make sure she had everything she need.

Serena sat up, putting her hand to her head willing the dizziness to stop. When it did, she moved a little bit more.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the city." The woman said. "We were vacationing out there in the forest, my husband and I. We share a cabin by the lake with some friends of ours. You looked to have come a long way judging by the state of you. I was told not to ask about your injuries until you were completely better, so don't bother about them. I cleaned them for you, and you can use some of my daughters' clothes. She's away at university at the moment, and she won't mind."

Serena smiled slightly as the woman talked and talk, like it was perfectly natural to find people almost dead in the forest. She gave Serena some clothes.

"Just come downstairs when you're ready and I'll have something cooked for you. It'll probably only be broth, that's what the doctor said to give you at first. You're going to be really weak for awhile."

Serena thanked her softly and the woman left. She pulled off her clothes and replaced them with this woman's daughters'. At first glance Serena thought they were her size, but she didn't realise just how thin she was. There were a pair of jeans, and she had to wear a belt to keep them from falling. Then there was a fitted sweater that fit her like it was a guys sweater. She pulled on some socks, enjoying the feeling of them, then walked to the kitchen.

The woman was kind enough to feed her and talk to her to keep her company. When the husband came home, he also sat and talked with her. They were both eager to know what had happened to her.

"Can I ask you something?" The man said a few hours later. Serena nodded. "I don't want to sound rude or anything and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. But . . . I just thought you look like . . . .you kind of resemble the pictures I've seen . . .you know of. . . well, Sailor moon." He said uneasily.

Serena was surprised. Nobody had ever recognised her before. She looked down at her bowl nervously, swishing around the hot broth that the woman had just poured for her. "I am." She said after a moment. "But don't tell anyone, I beg you." She looked at him.

"I swear that we won't." He said, while his wife nodded earnestly. "But what happened to you. Why were you in such shape in the forest?"

Serena didn't see any reason not to tell these people, and she felt she owed them an explanation. "Well, it's a long story, but do you remember the other Sailor Scouts?" She asked.

"I certainly do, they were all we had against the evils of the night. There are still four of them left; they live with the Prince Darien at his place. There was a poll going on these past few weeks, seeing if he was to take his place as prince right away or wait awhile. He said that he would never do anything that would affect his people, without knowing their feelings on the matter. He's a good man he is, and I voted that he should be allowed to his rightful place as our leader."

Serena listened to this astonished. "When did they find him?" She asked.

"It's been almost three years now. Something happened where he had to reveal himself. He said he's know for only a little while, having spent most of his life thinking he just didn't have his childhood memory. Turns out he found out when he worked with the sailor scouts or something. I don't know the details really. But what were you saying about the scouts?" He asked.

Serena shook her head. "Yeah right, ah, do you know what happened in a big fight about three years ago?"" She asked.

"I'm supposing you mean the one where they lost their leader Sailor Moon. That would be you. They whole world mourned your loss."

Serena smiled at this recollection. "Well, I think I should tell you the whole story without any interruptions. It'll be easier that way. That night three years ago, an enemy that we had been fighting for almost a year attacked us. He showed up suddenly and we weren't ready for him. During the battle, he managed to set up a wall so that my scouts couldn't get to me, also the prince Darien was trapped out of reach. I fought as hard as I could, but I am afraid that I was beaten. He cut me down until I was all but dead, but he didn't kill him. I'm sure that he put up the appearance that I was, but I held on somehow.

He didn't leave me there; he took me with him back to his fortress. I was made to fight. There were a lot of people who would come and watch, and bet on the outcomes of each fight. I finally couldn't take it anymore, and I devised a plan to get out. It worked, but I didn't think after getting out of there. I ran as long as I could, then I passed out. The next time I awoke, I was here in your house." She finished.

They looked at her carefully. "That is a remarkable story." The man said after awhile. "I can't believe you got through three years of that. It must have been hell for you."

"I guess that explains all the markings on you, even the black ones. I assume that you got them in some weird torture thing, because you didn't have them when I saw picture of Sailor Moon in the newspaper." The woman said.

"Yeah, it was something so that I would always remember." Serena said. "I have a feeling that it's going to work."

"Wow, I just can't believe all that you're going through." The husband said. "Or went through at least. I don't think I could have lasted that long."

"You would be surprised at how little determination it takes to keep going. And there were times that I did give up, but I would see something or remember something that would keep me going. Mainly it was Darien." She whispered.

"The prince Darien?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, we were going out for awhile before I was taken." She looked away. "Do you happen to have anything about him handy?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact he was on the newspaper today and I picked it up." He got up and reached for a paper in the hall, then handed to her. "It's about the speech he made for the polls. It was a good one, and he wasn't given any time to prepare either, those pesky reporters got him on the street, but he just answered their questions honestly."

Serena looked at the paper, and immediately her eyes started to water. There he was. She would always recognise him anywhere, but he sure had changed. "He's so thin now." She said.

"Yeah, actually everyone's noticed that he's lost a lot of weight since Sailor, I guess since you died. He doesn't talk a whole lot anymore either, or so I hear. They say that he only talks when it has something to do with his duties and stuff like that."

Serena looked at his picture, hearing what he was saying. Darien was so thin, and he had grown out his hair a little more. It was shaggier then it had been before and longer in the back. But it still spiked out slightly everywhere, and it was perfectly straight and shiny like it had always been. The picture wasn't in colour, but she could imagine his blue eyes. He looked so tired. She really missed him.

"Are you going to go to him then?" The woman asked.

"I don't know." Serena said. "It's been so long now that he might not know me. And I don't think that he would even know me."

"You don't forget someone so quickly, it takes at least twenty years, and even then you're always remembering them when something happens." The man said.

Serena nodded. "I'm very thankful for your help, but I think that I must go right away. I have so many things that I have to do, and even more that I don't want to. Thank you so much." She said getting up.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to move already, the doctor said that you wouldn't be able to leave for a few days." The woman seemed worried again.

"Believe me, I've had to do much worse than walk in much worse conditions than this." Serena said.

"I'll give you a jacket." The woman said disappearing from the room, only to return a moment later with a long black jacket. "It's one of my husbands' old ones, but I think that it will fit you." She said.

It was too big, but Serena smiled at them both and accepted it thankfully. She knew that it was cold outside and she had been through enough that she was thankful for the warmth. She thanked them again, and the man insisted on giving her some money. She wasn't going to take it, but he practically forced it into her pocket. She thanked them again and then left.

She stepped out into the cold night air, feeling its freshness on her face. She breathed it in deeply. It had been so long since she had smelt it. Her legs were still weak, but she pushed herself on. It was time to start getting her life back, and she wouldn't hesitate in seeing her friends again. She missed them more than anything, but she was hesitant about seeing Darien again.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A GRIM FUTURE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: This is another story I wrote many years ago and posted on the site that has recently shut down. It is my earlier writing, so it's a little disjointed, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's not exactly the happiest story on the planet, but the ending will look up I hope!

She had walked through the city for almost an hour when she heard the yells and saw the lights. She knew it at once, that there was a battle. She didn't have her brooch, but she had long figured out how to use her powers without being Sailor Moon. She had even improved them, although there was some sort of shield protecting people from those powers when she was captured. The only place she could use them was in her cell, and there she had practiced them.

She ran towards the battle, taking off her jacket when she came close. But she didn't join in right away. Instead she stopped, and watched them fighting without her.

They had all changed. They were all taller, even Lita, and they had all formed out and matured. They fought bravely and seriously, which was another thing that they had only started working on when they had been fighting before. Serena couldn't help but smile at him.

The fight suddenly got worse, for Valder showed up. Serena felt her heart flip in her chest at the sight of him. He dismissed his yomas and faced the girls himself. She could see the anger in their eyes, but it wasn't enough. Tuxedo Mask showed up just before Serena was about to move. He fought the hardest, beating the man with everything he had. For a moment Serena though he was going to win.

Darien hurled himself at the man, using every ounce of hate that he had in his body to attack him. He used his power, wave after wave of energy going towards the man who had stolen his love. The man seemed taken back by the attacks, and Darien showered damage upon him.

The girls lashed out at him every time he was looking towards Darien. He cried out in pain sometimes, but never went down. Then he got one good hit at Darien.

When the energy hit him, Darien stumbled lightly. He wasn't thrown down, but off balance enough that the man came at him again. The fight changed, and soon Darien was bleeding deeply, along with the other girls.

Raye screamed out as something hit her, and the laughter of the evil man echoed through the darkness. Darien looked up from where he was on his knees and saw Amy fall. Lita fell after her, and they bother looked up in anger at the man that was beating them again.

Then something happened that caught all of their attention, something that they didn't expect. A white light, brighter than all their energy put together came hurtling at them from somewhere nearby. It hit the man that they were fighting right after his look of surprise. They all looked around.

The man got up, and in one swift motion he had them all chained to the ground, unable to move. Darien and the girls could feel the familiarity of the situation bear down on them, but it was different. They were at his mercy, unable to fight back. But he didn't come after them.

"What took you so long?" The man called out into the night. "I've been looking for you for days. I thought for sure that you would come here when you got out, but I thought you would do it right away. You waited nearly two weeks." There was no answer, but this man had a smile on his face, and they all watched his movements carefully. "We've really missed you, I have someone new and they won't last even slightly as long as you did kid. What do you say, come back to me?" He held out his arms.

"I would rather die." A voice came out of the darkness, low and cold.

"Well you know, that can be arranged." The man said slightly annoyed. "I'm going to give you two choices my dear because we've known one anther for such a long time now. One, you give yourself up to me, and I let them live for now. Two, I kill them, and then I kill you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't like any of those choices." The voice came form somewhere else this time, so it was impossible to track it.

"Well, then I think you have a problem. What do you think we should do about this?"

"You want me, you can have me, but I'm not giving up to you."

"You want to fight me, is that what you're saying?" The man seemed to laugh slightly.

"Something like that." The voice said.

Darien watched the man think about it for a moment, a smile on his face. "You don't stand a chance." The man laughed. "You have nothing left, no strength. I've been using you for years; you don't have it in you to beat me." He said.

"I never said that I wanted to beat you." The voice said. "I simply said that I was never going to give up to you."

The man paused. "Oh, I see what's going on here. Those are your rules I guess then, the rules that you've played with all these years." He thought about it. "Alright, then we have a deal. This will be a fight to the death."

The girls all looked around them desperately, something telling them that they knew that voice, but another thing not allowing them to believe it. They couldn't get free, they tried, but it was too much.

"Why don't you come out then, chose your weapon." The man said.

There was silence for awhile as everyone waited, then a sound of footsteps came into the clearing.

The whole world seemed to stop as they recognised her. She was wearing jeans that she had rolled up slightly because they were to long despite her height. Her thin waist was exposed slightly between her jeans and a tighter sweater. Her once long beautiful hair was short, just passing her shoulders and uneven, but still beautiful. But how they knew it was her, was her eyes. They were lighter, but they still held the same window. They were solemn, serious, haunted. She walked gracefully, straight and deliberately. She looked so strong, but at the same time so weak.

Darien felt his heart crash within his chest. He had never thought it was possible that he would see her again, and here she was. She looked worn, beaten. She had a bruise on her right cheekbone and a small cut above her eyes. Her skin was darker than he had ever seen it, but she looked more beautiful then anything he could ever remember seeing.

Serena didn't look at him, she didn't look at any of them. She didn't want to see them looking at her, she just wanted to kill him. That was the only thought that came into her mind at that moment. That was the only thing she could think about at all.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're looking alright. I thought that you would be half starved and near death at this point. That's how you usually look." He grinned evilly at her. She didn't say anything, she stared at him, a chill in her eyes that she held only for him. "I hope that you understand, I'm not very happy with you right now." He said taking out the same sword he had used against her in their last fight. "Not only did you escape, and I had to come out personally to find you. But you defeated three of my guards, and injured another beyond repair. Though I guess I can't complain, you did make me a lot of money."

Serena stepped forward, raising her sword so that she stood in a ready position. Her whole physic was impressive, and Darien and the girls could see the power raising through this small girl. She was a lot taller, even as tall as Lita, but she was still small.

"What's the matter Valder, are you afraid?" Serena snarled at him, revealing to everyone what his name was, for they never knew before.

He smiled, and in one swift motion he lunged at her. Serena dodged it expertly. He took a series of lunges at her, but she dodged each She brought her power up around her. They clashed together angrily, and the metal made and echoing sound.

Serena saw an opening after a few soft moves, and struck out at him with her foot. She caught him hard in the shoulder and he stumbled back, but he was up again and attacking her. She side stepped another attack and hit him with her elbow in the face. Then she spun around while he was still surprised and kicked him hard in the back. He fell forward, but rolled and got back up.

"You've improved since we last fought." He said, still taunting her.

"You should know, you've watched me the whole time." Serena said, venom in her voice at all times. She lunged at him, giving a huge blow to his sword so that he was forced back. "You beat me." She cried striking at him again. "You tortured me." Another blow and he stumbled back. "And you made me kill." She said swinging the sword like a bat.

The man spun away from her next blow, and attacked from the side. Serena saw this and swooped low to avoid it, kicking his feet out from under him. He rolled again, the smile still on his face. "And you did it all beautifully." He said cockily. He lunged at her, and they fought again.

Then Darien noticed something, the same as the last time, the energy ball. He was going to cheat. "Serena." He called out, trying to warn her.

Serena saw it before she heard Darien call out, and when he threw it at her she dropped her sword and held her hands out in front of her, stepping back to brace herself. She summoned her powers quickly and the black energy hit her hands hard. She was pushed back slightly as the pain seared through her arms, but she held her ground. The power slowly turned white while she pulled it into her. They all watched amazed, as she took his power and made it her own, much stronger.

Her eyes seemed to glow the same white as her energy when she opened them again. The energy flowed around her as she looked towards him, gathering itself to become stronger and stronger. He tried to attack her again, but she just did the same thing.

"Never again will you ever touch me." Serena said, her voice almost like a ghost. "Never again will you hurt anyone. I won't let you." She said, the energy still brewing.

For the first time, Valder looked scared. He watched her gather her energy, a power that he never knew that she had. He didn't know that she could use her power without being Sailor Moon. Here she was, building something he could never even imagine with his own power.

"You killed my once Valder, now it's my turn to return the favour." She seemed to grow, but she simply raised her hand over her head, and then in one powerful movement, she seemed to throw something at him.

The energy that had built all around her flew out at him, gaining strength and speed as it neared him. There was time for one last look of panic on his face as it hit him hard. They could all hear him scream the power running threw him in all its glory. And then everything was silent.

Serena stood still for awhile, unaware that all her friends and Darien were getting up from where they had been trapped in his power, and looking at her. She just stared at the place where he had been last, the spot that she would remember as the one where she had beaten him. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't pay any attention to them. She had done it, the one thing that she had wanted to do for three years. Actually, as she thought about it, there was another thing.

She turned to them now, her blue eyes still a swirl of watery light. She focused her eyes on him, and only him. He took a few steps towards her, and she hesitated. He took another step, and she looked at him. He locked eyes with her, not even blinking. Another step and that's when she broke down. She leapt the last few steps between them and launched herself into his arms. Their lips met in a hard kiss, and he pulled her to him like there was no tomorrow. Serena pulled him to her desperately, crushing them together. Neither of them breathed, they didn't need to, not anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A GRIM FUTURE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: This is another story I wrote many years ago and posted on the site that has recently shut down. It is my earlier writing, so it's a little disjointed, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's not exactly the happiest story on the planet, but the ending will look up I hope!

The newspapers the next morning all held the same titles. "Sailor Moon Returns." There was a picture of Serena and Darien kissing on the front, and a caption that said something about the prince finally getting his jewel back.

Serena sat on the couch, clean and with new cloths. Her hair was pulled up behind her in a loose claw that let wisps fall in front of her face. She smiled slightly at the picture and bit her nail lightly.

The other people in the room watched her carefully, Darien and the girls all present. They almost still couldn't believe that she was actually here.

Darien had spent the night with her, but he couldn't keep himself from staring at her at every moment. He was almost afraid that she would disappear if he did. She was wearing pajama pants, light pink ones. She had on a light fitting white tank top. They could see the scars on her arms and the majority of her black markings. She had told them about it, but seeing them only reminded them. Her hands shook slightly at every movement, but she said they had always been doing that. Her eyes shone slightly as she read the newspaper, something that they hadn't done for almost three years.

Serena could feel their eyes on her, and she knew how they must have been feeling. The probably thought she was a ghost or something, and she honestly didn't feel like herself anymore. But she was nervous around them, because she didn't know what they were like anymore. So she just flipped through the newspaper, reading all the things that had happened. A big one was that the people had voted that Darien should take the throne right away.

"Are they going to have a ceremony for you then?" She asked Darien.

Darien sat down beside her, smiling at her as he brushed some stray strands of hair away from her face. "I think so, some fancy dress thing we're I'll actually go and sit on the throne." He said.

"Am I invited?" She asked looking up at him.

Darien laughed, once again sharing the joyful sound with everyone like he had three years ago. "I think I can arrange something." He said smiling. Serena's smile faded slightly after a moment. "What's the matter?" He asked still rubbing her shoulder lightly.

Serena looked up at him. "I have to go to the moon." She said after a hesitation.

Dariens smile faded as he looked at her. That meant that she was leaving him again.

"I can hear it calling to me, something it's never done before. I finally realize how to get there, and there are my people living there who need me. I know that I just got back and I really do want to stay with you, but my people need me as much as yours need you." Serena looked like she was about to cry again. "I'll come back, I promise that I will. I've always come back before, and this time there isn't any danger." It seemed as though she was trying to convince herself more then him.

Darien leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled away he looked down, not in her eyes. "You have to do what you think is right." He said shortly.

Serena knew that she was hurting him, and her heart was breaking in her chest. "I won't leave until tomorrow." She said, going against her already made plans to leave today. "We can spend all day together today, and all night. I'll come back for the ceremony, and then I'll have one that you can come to when I've fixed everything on the moon."

Darien got up off the couch and once again walked towards the window. Serena followed him after a moment, and then quietly wrapped her small arms around his waist from the back. She leaned her head on his back gently and he rubbed the front of her arms.

"I love you." She said softly.

Darien looked to the ceiling above him, choking back his tears. That was the one thing that he had wanted to hear every day since he had lost her, just once more. How could he be lucky enough to get his once wish? She loved him that was all that mattered anymore.

"If it means that much to you, then you should go." He said quietly.

"It's my responsibility, as much as ruling over this earth is yours. I must fix things, for the moon his still hurting. My people have restored the cities, but only the crystal can restore the castle and order. Without me, darkness will never truly be gone from their lives, or from mine." Serena said.

Darien looked down and nodded. Serena walked lightly around him, and he pulled her slowly into his arms so he was resting his head on her head. She still hugged him around that waist.

"With the moon coming back to power, that will allow all the other planets to start over. I won't just be helping my people, I'll be helping the whole universe, like I was always meant to. I will follow in my mothers' footsteps, and I will shine light into everything. That was how it was once, and how it shall be again."

Serena and Darien didn't move for awhile, but for the first time since he lost his parents, Darien silently cried. His tears fell listlessly down his strong cheeks, falling lightly into Serena's hair. This time he was able to say goodbye, but he didn't want to.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A GRIM FUTURE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: This is another story I wrote many years ago and posted on the site that has recently shut down. It is my earlier writing, so it's a little disjointed, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's not exactly the happiest story on the planet, but the ending will look up I hope!

Serena left the next day, taking all of her scouts with her. Darien stood on the platform as she left, using the crystal to transport her and the other girls along with her. His heart lurched as she began to fade away, and he felt as though his chest was going to cave in. There were reporters everywhere, taking his picture and filming his expressions, so the whole world would see his anguish at loosing her. None of that matter anymore, only her.

It would be a year that would stand in between the Prince Darien until the time when he would see his love again. Every day, the moon shone brighter and brighter in the sky. As promised, the shadows disappeared, and there was nothing but the white light that radiated down to earth in the night-time sky.

Following the renewal of the moon, each planet, starting with the closer came alive again, until the whole of the moon kingdom was renewed. The trade and transportation systems where established between all the planets, and the Prince Darien signed peace treaties with all. His people grew to love him more and more, and there wasn't one person who would not give their lives for him.

He brought the earth back to its potential power, becoming the second most powerful planet next to the moon. The cities came alive, the evil was destroyed, and people finally lived in peace. Everything was right again.

But still Dariens' heart cried out for her, and still she did not come. She could not see him, for at every moment she was working. Once, the princess Raye of Mars came to earth to talk with him, and she gave tidings of their princess.

"She talks about you constantly." Raye said laughing somewhat. "We sometimes tire of hearing of you, but we would do anything to keep her happy."

"And is she happy?" Darien asked.

"She is in a sense." Raye said. "She's tired, and we can all see it. I'm worried about her, that she's working herself too hard. Sometimes she will go weeks without stopping even for food or rest, and then she'll collapse and finally get some rest."

"Why is she working herself so hard?" Darien asked.

"She believes that she can do it all, and so she can. I sometimes can't believe the things she has done. She truly is the most powerful person in the universe Darien, and the most loving. There is not one person she won't help, and she's never turned anyone away. But she said to us the other day, that she is so close to being finished, so she wouldn't rest until she was." Raye explained.

Darien nodded. "Is she hurting herself?"

"I do not know, I think it's more that she's wearing herself out. She needs rest, but I'm sure that we'll be able to talk her into it. She has to sleep sometime, and with Lita's cooking, I'm sure we can find a way to make her sleep for awhile." Raye watched Dariens expressions while they were talking. "You seem as worn out as her."

Darien looked up after rubbing his eyes and hair. "I've had a lot of work to do lately, that's all." He said.

Raye looked at him unbelieving. "When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

"I don't sleep anymore." He said honestly. "When I sleep I dream of her, when I'm awake I think of her. It seems that no matter what I do, she's always there, but not in the way I need her to be."

"She'll come back Darien, it's on her to do list." Raye slightly joked.

"Does she do everything on that list?"

"Oh yes, she's not like the old Serena that we knew back in high school. I think you would be proud of what she's done. She's becoming smarter than even Amy now, and harder working than me."

"Sounds like she's really becoming the princess we all knew she was." Darien said.

"And then some." Raye laughed lightly at herself. "I can't stay any longer Darien, but if you have a message for her then I can give it to her. We go everywhere with her now, seeing as we are her protectors. I can tell her or give her anything, and anything from you will be welcome I can assure you." She said.

Darien thought about it. "I have nothing for her at the moment, but just tell her that I love her. That will be enough for the moment." Darien leaned back in his chair. "Tell her I think about her all the time. And tell her, that I look forward to the day I can see her again."

"Of course." Raye said softly, worrying that he to was working himself to hard. "I'll tell her all that."

Raye left in the next few moments, and Darien again was left alone. He buried himself in his work as he always did, and that was the end of that. He was left to think about her always, and hope that she always fulfilled what was on her to do list.

The day came eventually, and it was the day that Darien couldn't wait for. He opened the invitation in a mad hurry.

_Dear Prince Darien of Earth,_

_The princess Serenity of the Moon invites you to attend a ball in honour of completion of restoration of the kingdom. The ball will be held in the crystal palace at the end of the month. _


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A GRIM FUTURE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Note: This is another story I wrote many years ago and posted on the site that has recently shut down. It is my earlier writing, so it's a little disjointed, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's not exactly the happiest story on the planet, but the ending will look up I hope!

The day of the ball finally came, and the prince Darien along with several other important people of earth came. When they arrived there, they were greeted by people from all corners of the solar system. The royalty or government from every planet, and some stars.

Darien was surprised that so many royal families still lived. He said Amy talking with another girl from mercury, who he later found out was her sister from thousand of years ago. Lita had four cousins from Jupiter that were still alive as well as an aunt, and Mina had both her mother and brother.

He noticed also that there were more scouts than usual. The inner sailors had been joined by the outer sailors to protect their princess. Sailor Pluto was a tall, beautiful girl with long dark hair and a amused grin on her soft face. Sailor Saturn seemed younger than the rest, but her short dark hair did nothing to hide the intense wisdom that shone through her serious eyes. Sailor Uranus was a very tall, very boyish looking lady. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes that smashed with everything she looked at. Sailor Neptune was a smaller girl, with very pale skin and short hair. She was very delicate looking, very lady like, but would not be mistaken for being powerless. Her eyes were soft and serious and ever watchful. Their families from their planets joined all those girls.

But Darien cared nothing for studying who was who in this enormous room. The princess Serenity was not yet in the room, and he cared for nothing else but waiting for her. There were so many people here that he feared he should miss her, but when the moment came there was no mistaking it.

The great doors at the end of the room opened lightly, and a man dressed in royal garb walked in. There was a soft music that played and everyone looked towards the man, as it was obvious he had something to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege on this celebrated night, to introduce you to her majesty, the princes Serenity of the Moon." He said loudly enough so that everyone heard.

In the moments that followed, a tremor of excitement ran like electricity through the room. Every eye was on the two white doors that the man had come through. Darien held his breath.

The doors swung open slowly, revealing to everyone the lady in white that was walking gracefully down the hallway and into the room. Her white satin gown flowed majestically around her, and her long blonde hair was pinned up perfectly, letting small tendrils of curls travel down her back. Her skin was pale and smooth, and her blue eyes flashed brilliantly. She smiled to the crowed, her white teeth showing their beautiful straightness. She was more beautiful than anyone could have every expected, and more beautiful than anyone could ever be.

She bowed lightly to everyone, and everyone in the room bowed back without exception. She didn't make a speech, for none was needed. She signalled the music to start up again, and then disappeared into the crowd.

Darien panicked when he lost her, and for a few minutes he thought he would never find her again. He felt a lightly hand rest delicately on her shoulder.

Darien turned around gently, knowing one person could only create the shock that shivered through his body. He turned to face her, and her blue eyes captured him. He stood there in front of her, just looking. They didn't say anything, neither one of them.

Finally Darien moved. It was smooth and swift, and it came from nowhere. But she was not surprised. She took his move and met him in a passionate kiss. The whole room stopped as they watched them, and only happiness, and somewhere jealousy was felt in the room. It was the start of something great.

THE END!!!

Please Review. I know the story is done and old, but I still like to know what people think.


End file.
